Consejos de Como dejar de ser Un Idiota
by nanamikanon.sasakishimizu
Summary: Ni teniendo el horóscopo de Shintaro, el carácter de Daiki o el ojo del emperador de Seiijuro… lograrían salir vivos de esa.


**Kuroko no me pertenece es de su autor yo solo lo utilizo para realizar ideas pervers (?)**

**Advertencias: Idoteces y cosas sin sentido y una pareja Hetero y Crack (?) Embarazo masculino (?) Volverse más idiota con lo que escribi (?)**

**Lenguaje obceno**

**Y personajes que no encanjan con su personalidad****:v ahora **

**A leer!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Qué demonios se encontraba haciendo en esa puerta? se preguntaban las tres personas frente a una gran puerta blanca. Una de ellas solo bufaba maldecía, otro se acomodaba los lentes y el ultimo estaba como siempre con su actitud de que es un **Dios**, pero volviendo con lo anterior los tres chicos estaban algo molestos pues nada más y menos se encontraban frente al departamento de su enemigo en común en el basquetball ¿de quién hablamos? Del As de Senrin Kagami Taiga sí.. Estaban frente a su departamento y ¿por qué? Simple… por que los tres eran un trio de Imbeciles que perdieron a sus parejas por sus idioteces y por no cerrar su maldita boca cuando se debe ¿De quienes se trataba? De tres de los prodigios de la generación de los milagros.

El primero era nada más y menos que el As de Too Aomine Daiki el prodigo que nadie había podido vencer hasta que aparecio Kagami y le patio el trasero…

El segundo era el aterrador tirador de Shuutoku Midorima Shintarou, el chico Tsundare y Obsesionado con el horóscopo y la suerte, quien tampoco había perdido ante nadie hasta que Kagami y Kuroko le patearon el trasero y lloro como niña.

El tercero era alguien que nadie se imaginó ni en sus más locos sueños, estaría frente a esa puerta… El había sido el capitán de Teiko y había despertado el ojo de emperador, con una personalidad fría, quien tampoco había sufrido derrota alguna ni siquiera comandando el equipo de Rakuzan provocándolo ser aún más frio, insensible y con aires de Dios… Así es hablamos de Akashi Seijuuro..

Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo ese trio de idiotas ahí?

Simple pedir consejos y una oportunidad para que cada una de sus parejas no les dejaran y tratar de recuperarlas a como diera lugar.. Y a todo esto ¿quiénes eran sus dichosas parejas?

La Pareja del As de Too era nada mas y Menos que el As y estrella que jugaba en la posición de Alero en la preparatoria Kaijou Kise Ryota! El rubio hiperactivo que le ponía el "Cchi" a todo! Y más al apellido de Daiki… El rubio no era nada feo, con sus ojos y melena dorada lograba llamar bastante la atención, cautivando a más de uno, sin embargo al moreno le costó un mundo para que saliera con el pero eso es otra historia… Ahora lo importante era recupéralo.

La Pareja de Shintarou era su compañero de equipo, que el chico con vista de Halcon y que jugaba en la posición de base en la preparatoria de Shutoku, siempre molestando a Midorima con sus "Shin-chans" por todos lados y aunque sea difícil de creer a el Tsundere cuatro ojos también el costo conquistar al pelinegro pero eso le sabremos después…

Y por último tenemos a la pareja de emperador, nada y más y menos que el ¡Pivot de Yosen! ¡Murasakibara Atsushi! El chico de gran tamaño pero con la actitud de un niño pequeño y amante de los dulces… bueno él era el "activo" en la relación pero como Akashi nunca puede dejar su orgullo de lado… lo perdió.

Regresemos al trio de tarados quienes estaban debatiéndose como tocar y decirle: ¡hey Kagami ayudanos!... sin que el peli rojo se tumbara de la risa. Bueno el primero en decidirce hablar fue nuestro pequeño emperador y dirigiendo su mirada a sus ex-compañeros dijo:

— Bien... Como soy un Akashi, Daiki ve y toca la puerta porque mi ordenes son absolutas— ordeno-obligo al moreno a tocar y cuando el otro iba a replicar le hizo una mira de muerte para que se callara y tocara..

Aomine iba a refutar pero cuando vio la mirada de su ex-capitán mejor se quedó callado y tocó mientras que Midorima se moría de vergüenza, tanto por lo que iban a hacer como por lo que le había hecho a su novio

Los golpes en la puerta se oyeron y esperaron un poco hasta que la puerta se abrió dando a relucir la figura del compañero y hermano de Kagami.

— ¿eh? Vaya vaya.. Miren lo que trajo el viento si son nada y más y menos que Aomine Daiki.. Midorima Shintarou y Akashi Seiijuuro ¿que los trae por... —no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Akashi.

— Escúchame _emo_ con delirios de Cindy Crawford, déjanos pasar para hablar con Taiga quieres..

Himuro iba a reclamar cuando su hermano y Pareja le pregunto quién era y caminando hacia la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa..

—¿eh? ¿qué demonios hacen ustedes acá? —preguntó el pelirrojo a los tres que se encontraban frente a el

—déjanos pasar nanodayo y te explicaremos mejor ¿vale?

— bien Tatsu déjalos pasar — se hiso el que no sabía por qué estaban ahí pero él ya sabía a qué se debía y aprovecharía lo que los otros ignoraban para joderlos..

— pasen y siéntanse como en su casa — dejando pasar al trio de bakas, Cerró la puerta esperando a que los tres se acomodaran y hablaran.

Se sentaron el en sillón que tenían cerca y Kagami les miraba con cara de que no entender su presencia allí, pero ya sabía a qué habían los idiotas quienes por hablar de más sus parejas los mandaron al carajo.

— ¿que demonios hacen acá? hablen uno por uno vale y no me digan que es para visitarme o le diré a Tatsu que los saque a patadas ¿verdad bro?—pregunto al pelinegro que solo sonrió inocente y falsamente.

—tks ya bakagami antes ¿no vas a ofrecernos nada? — un tic en la ceja de kagami apareció y antes que Taiga le diera un golpe a Daiki El peliverde hablo..

— Aomine imbecil callate.. Yo sere el primero... Se que nunca nos llevamos bien pero necesito tu ayuda para recuperar a Kazunari.. -suspira- veras dije algo que lastimó a Takao y quiero recuperarlo y necesito tu ayuda y consejo..-agacho la cabeza apretando sus manos hasta hacerlas puño y Kagami lo observó con incredulidad pero no hablo hasta que lo hiciera Midorima..—. Veras te contare que paso y yo si necesito recuperar a Takao él.. Él esta embarazado de alto riesgo y no quiero que le pase algo malo.-volteo hacia kagami el cual hizo un mueca de que continuara- Bien todo fue asi..

~.~.~.~.~ Fb ~.~.~.~ Fb~.~.~.~.~Fb~.~.~.~.~

**Pov's Midorima**

**Me encontraba practicando como siempre en la cancha perfeccionando mis habilidades de tiro cuando a lo lejos vi como mi pareja y el Capitán venia riéndose a carcajadas y eso no me gusto, Takao se veía sonrojado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo que****me desagrado mucho mas si Miyaji tenía que ver en eso así que mis celos se descontrolaron y mi "Tsunderismo" como lo llama Takao, salió a flote..**

— **Nee shin-chan tengo algo que decirte.- se me acerco corriendo y me abrazo frente al capitán cosa que me hiso sonreir con superioridad y el otro solo hizo más que bufar.- fui al médico y pues como sabes me he sentido mal y Miyaji-sempai me acompaño y me dieron una buena noticia!- me volvió abrazar, cosa que ignore por completo con lo que me había dicho Takao ya que supuestamente yo iría con él y no sabia por qué demonios el rubio había ido con MI peli negro así que mis celos me cegaron y le dije algo que le hirió..**

— **Suéltame bakao ¿por qué demonios fustes con ese y no conmigo? ¿Eh? ¿tanto te importa el? .- me logre quitar su abrazo y tirarlo al piso cosa que no me importo hasta que vi que Takao coloco su mano en su vientre..**

— **Shin-chan! Eres… ¡Eres un idiota! .- vi como ****se levanto con dificultad y ****salió corriendo y Miyaji me miraba molesto y hablo.**

— **¡Midorima idiota! Takao está embarazado y si le pasa algo t****e meto una piña en el trasero y luego te mato!****! Ya que es un embarazo de alto riesgo!.- salió corriendo detrás de Takao y yo solo me quede en shock.**

**Pasaron las horas, le llame a Takao y me mando al carajo. Diciéndome que ya no me quería y que mejor se buscaría a Alguien como tu Kagami.**

**Fin de Pov's Midorima**

**~.~.~ Fin Fb~.~.~.~.~ Fin Fb~.~.~.~.~.~.~Fin Fb**

Midorima al terminar de contar estaba con los las manos en su rostro tratando de no llorar y un Kagami estaba frente al él dándole algo de comer mientras un Akashi lo veía con algo de pena y Aomine… bueno él no mostraba mucha preocupación por los demás, así que estaba aburrido como siempre.

— ¿Me ayudaras? .-preguntó con un hilo de voz levantando la mirada topándose con la afirmación de Kagami silencioso.

— Bien ¿quién sigue?.- se sentó en el sillón donde estaba sentado junto a su pareja.

—tks sigo yo .- hablo el peli azul, haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo..- bien estaba en mi practica cuando…

~.~.~.~.~.~ **Fb**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**Fb**~.~.~.~.~.~

**Pov's Aomine**

**Estaba descansando después de la larga practica que había tenido y me encontraba sentado a la par de Sakurai, cuando vi su almuerzo me dio hambre así que decidí quitarle un poco de su comida a pesar de los alaridos y chillidos de Wakamatsu, hasta que vi una figura entrar a la cancha y no era otro más que Ryota quien justo me vio comiendo de la comida de otro..**

—**Aominechi! Te traje algo.-vi como cambio su sonrisa sincera a una falsa**** y a lo lejos se podia apreciar lo celos ya que auque kise fuera un modelo era pesimo actuando luego **** me extendió el obento que había preparado y le tome con una ceja enarcada de incredulidad y una sonrisa de burla apareció en mi rostro. Lo destape y comí de él.. Cuando lo probé era un asco... Pero al bajar mi mirada por las náuseas me di cuenta de que las manos de mi rubio estaban con venditas en sus dedos por el esfuerzo de hacerlo y pues queria molestarlo un poco por ello.**

— **esto es un asco Kise .- escupí la comida Ryota frente a él y en ese momento no me di cuenta pero lo avergoncé delante de todos, por lo que no me importo que Kise bajara la cabeza y apretara los puños, además termine de cagarla cuando le dije.- Sakurai cocina mejor que tu.- Tire el obento con todo y comida, Cuando vi como Kise me miraba con sus ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas mi sonrisa burlona se fue..**

—**¡Pues Quédate con ese imbécil y jodete Ahomine! .- me dejo ir un golpe en mi mejilla haciendo que ****me ****callera- Buscare alguien como Kagamicchi él sí sabe apreciar la comida!- Termino de decir para salir corriendo.**

**Le seguí pero ya era tarde Kise había desaparecido… por mi culpa…**

**Fin de Pov's Aomine**

**.~.~.~.~ Fin del Fb~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Fin del Fb~.~**

Himuro se le quedo viendo con la boca desencajada porque Taiga siempre le cocinaba y a él le fascinaba el esfuerzo que su pareja le ponía a esa clase de gestos y más cuando iba hasta Akita para dársela y así verlo comer… Enserio.. Quería matar a golpes a Daiki por ser un idiota grande y por qué no se le paso por la cabezota vacía que Kise era modelo, ¿en que momento iba a tener tiempo de aprender a cocinar? Bastante hiso con cancelar sus citas ese día con tal de hacerle un lindo detalle al bruto que tiene por novio.

Pero bueno si lo hacia estaría en la cárcel y el no quería ver a su sexy peli rojo triste por estar preso.

—. Tks Ayúdame ¿sí? Necesito a Ryota en mi vida.. -bajo la mirada y se rasco la nuca nerviosamente.

— Mi turno .- hablo el emperador sin que Kagami diera su respuesta..- bien estábamos en…

.~.~.~.~.~.~ **FB **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **FB **~.~.~.~.~.~

**Pov's Akashi**

**Me encontraba en casa con Atsushi viendo una película ya que no había tenido intenciones de salir puesto que sabía que él iba a llegar a mi casa desde Akita y pues lo quería a disfrutar al máximo junto a él. Estábamos sentados en el sofá frente a la televisión y Atsushi siempre con sus dulces en su boca sin prestarme atención y un tic comenzó a formarse en mi ceja**

—**Atsushi .-le llame con voz seria para que me viera y le conseguí.**

— **¿si Aka-chin?.- me respondió viéndome y comiendo sus mugrosas chucherias sentía como una mega vena crecía en mi frente**

— **deja ese dulce y bésame Atsushi.- propuse y él sonrió se acercó a mí y dejo el dulce en la mesa y me beso era un beso demandante y delicioso, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, me iba excitando cuando Atsushi dejo de besarme y de tocarme, tomando el jodido dulce para terminar de comerlo me quede en estupefacto nunca pensé que Atsushi me ignoraría a MI el gran Akashi Seiijuuro por un ¡dulce! Un corriente y barato caramelo de cuarta! Las iba a pagar caro así que decidí darle una gran lección al grandote.**

**Así que me le acerque, le arrebate el dulce de la boca y le tire al piso poniendo mi pie sobre el dulce y dirigiendo una mirada de las más frías al más grande me coloque frente a él con los brazos cruzados mi mirada irradiaba molestia e ira, pero sobre todo superioridad. Esa cosa repleta de azúcar nunca sería más importante que yo.**

**Siempre Murasakibara me ha hecho caso y me ha obedecido en todas mi ordenes ya que son absolutas.**

— **¿qué demonios te pasa Atsushi? ¿Por qué demonios me calientas y luego me ignoras por un maldito dulce!?.- eleve mi voz para que él se diera cuenta que estaba molesto pero algo no salió bien mi grandote se levantó molesto pude notar que estaba muy enojado ya que su mirada cambio a una de molestia y enojo y sin poder yo terminar de seguir mi supuesto sermón y como era obvia la diferencia de estaturas, se acercó a mí y algo por dentro me decía que me iba a doler el golpe que iba a recibir, cerré los ojos y espere el golpe pero no pasó nada lo único que sentí fue una mano en y mi cabeza y palabras que por poco me provocaban un shock.**

— **Akashi Seiijuuro .- su voz sonó gruesa y no como la que siempre he oído.- agradece que te amo o te Aplastaría en este momento**** me ire con alguien que no le importa que coma mis dulces y ese es Muro-chi y Kaga-chi ****.- dejo de tocarme y salió hecho un Titán enfurecido de mi mansión..**

**Fin Pov's de Akashi.**

**~.~.~.~.~ Fin del Fb~.~.~.~.~.~ Fin del Fb~.~.~**

Akashi termino de relatar y tenía la vista enfocada en el piso y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas ya que… pensándolo mejor había actuado tan tontamente por tenerle celos a un puto caramelo..

Kagami estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos y un aura maligna que salía detrás de él. Se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose al trio de tarados y se acercó acertándoles un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de cada uno, dejándoles enorme chichones en ellas.

—Trio de Imbéciles! Ahomine eres un Idiota! Kise vino hace unos dias a mi a mi casa para que le ayudara a que te cocinara! ¿Y así le pagas imbécil?! .-rechinaba los dientes de la ira.- y no solo eso él es modelo hizo un tiempo para cocinarte y faltar a su trabajo como para que tú lo humillaras de esa manera!.- terminando de decir Aomine bajo su mirada sintiéndose culpable y sobándose la cabeza por el golpe en seguida Kagami dirijo sus pupilas hacia Midorima y comenzó a hablar.- y tu Zanahoria mutante! Takao fue conmigo y Kise al médico antes de salir corriendo a contártelo porque tuvo nervios de lo que pudiese tener!.- dirigió una mirada fulminante al Tsundare quien solo bajo también la vista apenado.- Y tu Maldito enano Sádico.- se dirijo a Akashi.- Murasakibara no quería lastimarte por que no tenía experiencia en ese sentido! Bakas!.- se trató de relajar respirando profundamente.- les contare como pasaron las cosas a ver si se les ilumina el vacío que tienen por cerebro!-

**~.~.~.~.~ FB~.~.~.~.~.~.~FB~.~.~.~.~.~.~FB~.~.~**

**Pov's de Kagami**

**Estaba en mi cama dormido y al lado mío se encontraba mi Pareja que era Mi bro ya que él y yo habíamos comenzado**** una relacion donde ambos confesamos ****lo que sentíamos gracias a kuroko-Teme y pues eso es otra historia… me levante, me bañe y me dirigía hacia la cocina cuando alguien toco la puerta de mi apartamento cosa que se mi hizo raro me encamine hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí una mata Amarilla se tiró encima mío con su chillante voz y con sus Chi en mi apellido casi me dejaron sordo.**

— **Kagamicchi! Necesito tu ayudaaa! .- hablo-grito el pelirrubio muy cerca de mi oreja haciendo que Tatsu saliera corriendo de nuestro cuarto a ver el porqué de tanto escándalo y él estando en boxer vio como me asfixiaban así que decidí quitarme a Kise de encima de mí antes de que hubieran malos entendidos.**

— **Kise! ¿Qué haces aquí? No mejor esto.. ¿Cómo demonios sabes dónde vivo?!**

— **jeje Bueno Kurokochi me dio tu dirección.**

**Fruncí las cejas y vi a Tatsu que estaba negando la cabeza y en un inglés fluido me dijo que se iría a vestir.**

— **Tks! ¿Y para qué demonios me buscas?.-le pregunte agresivo.**

— **mooo! Kagamichi no seas así! Necesito que me ayudes! Por favor! ¿Siiii?.- me puso cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia Y no pude negarme..**

— **ya! Deja de hacer eso ¿qué quieres?**

— **ok es que bueno….- se rasca la nuca.- kurokochi me dijo que tu sabias cocinar y pues quería que me enseñaras ¿si!?.- me quede con los ojos bien abiertos y la quijada en el suelo.- es que quiero cocinarle a Aominechi!.- termino de decirme y yo solo me limite a sonreír.-**

—**tks! Ok! Si, solo déjame que le diga a Tatsuya que vamos al súper y traemos algo de comer ¿vale?.- asintió con la cabeza.- y tú pagas.- a su rostro se le borro la sonrisa e hiso un puchero mientras yo me dirigía hacia el baño diciéndole a Himuro que iría con Kise y el me digo "Ok Taiga" y así salimos de mi apartamento rumbo hacia donde compraríamos las cosa y en el transcurso del recorrido al bajar del autobús, cuando íbamos caminando cuando ¡pass! Otro enano se topó conmigo o fue a propósito del destino pero cuando le vi era nada más y menos que Takao Kazunari y me levante cuando él lo hizo y me hablo.**

— **nee chicos ¿qué hacen acá o para donde van? y Kaga-chan disculpa! Es que estaba apresurado.- una mega vena apareció en mi frente iba a ahorcarlo pero Kise me detuvo y respondió con otra pregunta.-**

— **Nee Takaochi ¿a dónde vas? Esa la dirección del hospital.- el menor asintio y se sonrojo.- oh.. Espera ¿estas enfermo!?.- se alteró el pelirrubio, dramático como él solo.- oh es que... ¿Qué te pasa?.-**

— **no me he sentido bien últimamente y tengo que ir al médico jeje-**

— **si quieres te acompañamos de todos modos kagamicchi yo íbamos al super .- Nos tomó a mí y a Takao de la mano halándonos con él, oh no… Arrastrándonos hasta donde se dirigía al menor**** y esto iba hacer un dia muy largo con este par.**

**Después de tres horas en el hospital y un montón de pruebas que le hicieron a Takao.**

**Realizamos las compras y ya íbamos de regreso a casa cuando nos topamos con un gigante Con muchos dulces en su bocota, luego de que nos dijera el por qué estaba ahí luciendo tan perturbad, le pregunte que si buscaba mi bro, estaba conmigo, en mi casa y así todos nos dirigimos hacia mi departamento.**

**Mientras kise, Takao y yo cocinábamos Himuro le daba consejos a Murasakibara.**

**Fin Pov´s de Kagami**

**~.~.~. Fin de Fb . ~.~.~.~ Fin del Fb~.~.**

Kagami al terminar de narra todo los tres idiotas no sabían dónde meter la cara.

—Tks que problemáticos son! .- el peli rojo tomo mi celular y llamó a la persona que lo ayudaría a joder a esos imbéciles..- _ya ahora valieron mierda..-_ una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro del tigre cuando el toque en la puerta hizo que se les erizara la piel a los "acusados."

Al ver de quien se trataba a Aomine Daiki sintió como un miedo que jamás pensó tener en su vida le recorrió la espalda. Midorima Shintaro, a pesar de su Tsunderismo, sintió que su sangre se heló en sus venas y Akashi Seiijuro, aunque no lo demostraba, se puso más que nervioso, los tres sabían que ese día no podría salir peor.

Ni teniendo el horóscopo de Shintaro, el carácter de Daiki o el ojo del emperador de Seiijuro… lograrían salir vivos de esa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Espero que les gustara leer esta porqueria (?**

**Este fic esta betado por mi sensual Beta que es Zahoru Miyazaki ( Joha)**

**Y le pide perdon a todos su seguidores de su Fic "Se Supone que..." Pero ah estado ocupada con la p... Uni XDDD nos vemos.!**

**Y ademas esta dedicado a ella por que la quiero con el alma y ella me dio ideas para este fic :)**

**Nos vemos luego?**

**Quieren Conti?**


End file.
